The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatus for user data entry and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for recording and documenting observed data. In conjunction with data entry, aspects, features, and preferred embodiments of the present invention further relate to data retrieval.
In exemplary embodiments, methods and apparatus are used by healthcare professionals in the healthcare context for recording and documenting observed data regarding patients as healthcare service are provided to a patient, and in retrieving and viewing information as healthcare service are provided to a patient, including information from the patient's electronic healthcare record (“EHR”) as well as information from other sources including, for instance, the Internet.
Further with respect to the healthcare context, a patient conventionally receives healthcare from multiple medical and paramedical healthcare professionals over time, including by way of example, and not limitation, physicians, nurses, nurse practitioners, nursing assistants, and physical therapists. The healthcare is generally provided through a series of observation-intervention interactions between each healthcare professional and the patient, and data regarding such interactions is observed and recorded by the healthcare professional in the patient's electronic healthcare record so as to provide a comprehensive record of the patient's health and the healthcare provided to the patient over time.
Such comprehensive recording and documenting of observed data by a healthcare professional has drawbacks to the extent that the time required to record and document such observed data detracts from the time that a healthcare professional otherwise could spend with patients. For example, a nurse's function is largely divided into two broad categories of activities, comprising: patient contact and professional interaction; and, charting and medical recordkeeping. Approximately half of the time spent by nurses is dedicated to just charting and medical recordkeeping. This is believed to be largely due to the sequential nature of these activities, insofar as the charting and recordkeeping usually occur after the patient contact and professional interaction.
Continuing in the healthcare context, it is further noted that the emergence of the electronic healthcare record has provided a centralized location for data storage and retrieval; however, the interface efficiency between the EHR and a user such as a healthcare provider continues to be problematic. EHR input stations have slowly evolved from non-mobile counter top locations, to large rolling stations aptly called “computer on wheels” or COWs, and to handheld electronic tablets. COWs made some improvement to the mobility issues of the non-mobile counter units; however, due to tight spacing around patient beds, rooms filled with family members, chairs, tables, or other personal affects practical considerations limited their mobility. Handheld tablets have further improved mobility issues; however, for healthcare providers to be effective in their duties most must be able to keep their hands free and requiring electronic tablets to be held impedes their effectiveness. Within a patient's room, for example, a healthcare provider must find that often unavailable, cleared flat surface upon which to place the electronic tablet.
Accordingly, neither COWs nor handheld tablets are believed to address issues of: (1) truly close proximity between a data input/retrieval device and an observed object; (2) visualization of data and data entry points while simultaneously visualizing the object; (3) the ability to keep the data entry/retrieval device in close proximity without impairing the use of a user's hands; and (4) an ability to enter/retrieve data without turning away from constant focus and attention being kept on the object.
It is believed that improvements can be realized in the provision of healthcare by performing such activities in parallel rather than in series. One or more embodiments of systems, methods and apparatus in accordance with one or more aspects and features of the present invention are believed to represent such improvements.